His Lover
by Snape4life
Summary: Severus spent months looking for her, his heart breaking and his soul turning darker with each time he could never find her. So when he finally finds her he wont let her go. Even if the man who stole her away from him wants her back. He will do everything he can within his power to protect his wife and son from harm.


"We found her!" the words echoed around the room gaining everyone's attention.  
"What?" The young Auror stood up, his green eyes tearing up.  
"We found her Potter, shes safe. Hermione, she's safe." Potter moved away from his desk and up to the older Auror.  
"Where? Where is she?" He looked around the man trying to see if she was with them.  
"Potter, she isn't the same."  
"I want to see her! Ron! Get Ginny and Snape. Now!" Harry followed the man out of the office and towards the floo network.

He grabbed the green powder and threw it into the flames.  
"St. Mungo's!" He shouted out clearly.  
He steppe through the fireplace into the white waiting room of the hospital.  
"Potter!" A tall young blonde man came running towards him.  
"Draco! Where is she? Is she okay?" Harry grabbed him at the shoulders and shook him.  
"Mate, they just brought her in. She's getting checked out. Harry, your not going to like what you see. She isn't well."  
Just then a whole herd of red haired people came running into the room, with one tall black haired man.  
"Ron. I just said Snape and Ginny! Not the whole family."  
"Sorry, they all happened to be there. Nothing I could do." Ron shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Forget it. When can we see her?" Harry turned back to Malfoy, his eyes pleading.

"Actually, you can't. Not today that is, only her family members can. And don't bother trying to ask anyone else. They've set the rules for her safety."  
Harry's hands clenched his face going red with anger.  
"Were her family! She doesn't have her parents anymore Malfoy. She has no one but us!" Just then a rough cough came from the back of the Weasley family. "Actually Mr. Potter. She does have family here." Professor Snape walked out from the group and next to Harry.

He placed a gentle yet rough hand on his shoulder, a sliver plain ring shined in the light.  
"Right I forgot. I'm sorry Sir, I just got caught in the momen-" Snape pulled his hand away and held it up to silence him.  
"I understand, go sit down. I'll bring news back shortly." Harry nodded and reluctantly walked away with his.  
"Right. Uncle if you'll follow me, I'll take you to see your wife."

She sat in the corner of the dark room, her eyes dancing around to each corner afraid he was coming back.  
Her body ached all over, she was tired from fighting him. His wild eyes dancing with glee when he attacked  
She shivered as she remembered his hands roughly touching her skin, dry and rough. His stench clung to her body as he forced his way onto her.  
She closed her eyes and breathed.  
_He'll find me._ _He'll find me.  
_She kept saying to herself.  
_He'll find me. He'll find me._

Suddenly a loud bang echoed off the walls, the floor shook with each sound.  
She pushed her body tighter against the stone wall. Her arms wrapped tightly around her.  
Hair that once used to be bouncy with life, and bright in the sun now dull and laid limply over her face.  
She whimpered when shouts could be heard from above her. Her hands moved to cup over her ears as the bangs got closer to her.  
_He'll find me. He'll find me_.  
She rocked her body back and forth. Her eyes shut tightly.  
Suddenly it stopped, the sounds and the screams all went away. Behind her shut eye she could see light.  
The door swung open and two men walked through, their wands drawn ready to fire.  
"Dear Merlin." a rusted voice called out.  
The two men slowly approached her body, their wands lowered to the ground.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" He spoke again, his hand reached out to touch the dirty body before him.  
A whimper escaped from her mouth.  
"Please, I wont run again! I promise master! I promise." Her hands fell away from her ears and back to her her knees.  
"Hermione. Look at me. It's over, you're safe." she stopped whimpering, her head slowly began to rise.  
The dirty hair fell away from her face, making the two man gasp in shock at what they saw.  
Her eyes that used to dance with knowledge and understanding now blank, but afraid.  
"Lupin?" she whispered, her hands reached out to touch the man before her.

"Yes. Its me. Remus." he knelt to the ground and brought a scared gentle hand towards her.  
Hermione gasped at the contact and fainted into his arms. Her body finally shutting down after being found.  
"Severus." Was the last words whispered out as she welcomed the darkness.  
"Don't worry, I'll take you to him." Lupin whispered into her ears.  
He stood with her body in his arms and walked out of the dark room, he turned back once to take a look at the place she was found. His eyes holding anger and sorrow at what he saw. But he continued to move out.  
Taking Hermione away with him.

Hermione sat at the head of the bed, her knees pulled close to her chest.  
She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Only blinking once her eyes began to water. The nurses that walked into her room every few minutes tried to talk to her but she ignored them.  
All she could think of was, the dark room she was in. His hands over her body, her cried echoed in her mind and all she could do was shut down. So when the door opened again, she didn't turn her head. She continued staring at the blank dull wall.  
She heard a scratching sound of a chair being pulled closer to her bed.  
She could feel someone staring at her, but she still didn't look.  
"Hermione?" Her body went stiff, her breathing became faster and her heart rate picked up  
"Hermione, look at me." He spoke again, her eyes shut and she shook her  
"You're not real, this is all a dream! I'll wake up and I'll be back in that cell!" She began to rock her fingers digging into her skin, leaving half moon shaped indents on her pale skin.

He reached forward and placed his large hand on her shoulder. She stopped rocking, but kept her eyes shut.  
"It's not a dream, this is real Hermione. You're safe, you're home." He moved to stand before her, he knelt down on the bed and placed his rough hands on her cheeks.  
"Look at me, open your eyes." Her eyes began to flutter open, they slowly lifted up his body, following the dark buttons on his shirt, past the collar towards his scarred neck, up to his thin lips to his hooked nose.  
Finally resting on his eyes, his dark brooding eyes, eyes she fell in love with. Eyes that held love and relief, eyes that glared at her many times in her  
"Sev? Is it really you?" She whispered, her eyes began to tear up. Her hands shaking as they reached up to touch his cheek.

"Ask me a question, one you know I will know the answer to." He cupped her hand on his cheek and moved his lips to her palm.  
"What was your reaction, when I told you about him?" Severus smirked, and kissed her palm  
"I shut down, I didn't speak to you or anybody for a whole week. The only way you got me to talk again was by making me hear his heart beat, and I cried." A sharp gasp flew out of her lips and she jumped into his arms.  
"You found me!" She whispered into his ear.  
She wrapped her legs and arms around his body and pulled him down to lay on the bed with her. Severus kissed her head and nodded.  
"I found you and I am never letting you go again." He hugged her tighter and rocked her back to sleep, nobody dared to enter the room, they all could see from the window what had happened, just before he shut them closed with his wand and locked the door.  
They left the couple to rest and only entered when they were fast asleep, even then they could see their love for one another.


End file.
